The present invention is directed to a landscape edging to retain landscaping material, such as mulch, around bushes, trees, flower beds, etc.
In landscaping, it is common to divide different areas to prevent one area from spilling or growing into the next area, or to present a distinct appearance. For instance, landscape edging has been used as a divider between grass and a flower bed to prevent the grass from creeping into the flower bed. It is also typical in landscaping to erect walls and borders to provide a desired accent to improve the appearance of the property and/or to limit movement or migration of the soil material from one area to another. Conventionally, masonry, such as bricks, rocks, stones, concrete, slabs and the like, is used for this purpose.
However, conventional materials suffer from various drawbacks in that, for example, they are difficult to be assembled by a person other than those skilled in landscaping or masonry work, or do not impart a natural, pleasing appearance. In particular, conventional landscape edging does not blend into the environment to present a natural accent, and further does not properly retain or hold, for example, mulch around a tree or flower bed, etc.
Various examples of landscape edging and the like devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,092,076; 5,134,817; 5,377,447; 5,379,546; 5,438,804; 5,640,801; 5,930,947; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 309,560.
In view of the drawbacks associated with conventional devices, there is a need in the industry for a landscape edging which is simple in design, easy to install without requiring special skill or training, and which presents a natural accent and is pleasing in appearance.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a landscape edging which overcomes the drawbacks associated with the conventional devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a landscape edging which is simple in construction, easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a landscape edging which easily blends into a landscape environment and imparts the area or property a natural or pleasing appearance.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a landscape edging which can be effectively used to retain material, such as mulch, wood chips, rocks, gravel, sand, etc., around bushes, trees, flower beds, etc.
Yet an additional object of the present invention is to provide a landscape edging which includes a desired pattern, such as laid stone, brick, or the like, to give the area a natural and real look.
Yet an additional object of the present invention is to provide a landscape edging which has a three-dimensional appearance and may include surface ornamentation resembling animate or inanimate objects, such as a train, animals, etc.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a landscape edging which is modular in construction such that a worn-out piece can be easily replaced without disturbing or removing the entire edging.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a landscape edging which is straight or curved in configuration to provide the flexibility of, for example, erecting either a straight edging or a curved edging, or to provide a circular edging about a tree.
In accordance with the present invention, a landscape edging includes a modular member with a closed front portion and an open rear portion, and a left or a right open end portion. The modular member further includes a first panel, and a second panel extending at an angle relative to the first panel. Each of the first and second panels includes a free edge portion. The free edge portion of the second panel is disposed closer to the rear portion of the modular member than the front portion thereof. The free edge portion of the second panel is vertically spaced from the free edge portion of the first panel. The first and second panels define a recess therebetween for retaining material, such as mulch, sand, dirt, wood chips, rocks etc. The modular member includes a connecting member for interlocking with the cooperating connecting member of an adjacent modular member. One of the first and second panels includes an anchor for immobilizing the modular member relative to the ground or a structure about the area to be landscaped. A selected area may be landscaped by immobilizing the modular member about the area. More particularly, a plurality of the modular members may be interconnected to provide a straight, curved, or a circular edging.
In summary, the present invention provides a landscape edging which can be easily and effectively used to rapidly erect an edging to retain, for example, mulch about a tree, flower bed, and the like.